Me, Myself, and I in Twilight
by shellyk92
Summary: So pretty much, this is my own version of Twilight with me in it. Please read and review -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fiction, so please review. I decided to put myself into the Twilight books. R&R please! I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie does. *sigh***

Chapter 1 New Girl

Okay, so her I am, minding my own business in the parking lot, when a new girl pulls up in an old, red, rusty, Chevy pickup. She cut her very loud engine and sat in her truck for a couple of minutes. I thought I'd be helpful, since it was her first day, and show her around and introduce her to a couple of people.

I walked up and tapped on her driver's side window. She jumped about a mile into the air. I silently started laughing to myself. She rolled down the window.

"Hey. My name is Shelby. You can call me Shelly, though. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella." She corrected me and seemed annoyed by it.

Nice to meetcha, Bella. Do you need help finding your first class?"

She lifted up the map she was looking over and said, "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, what class do you have first?"

"Literature with Mr. Mason."

"Oh, I have Spanish. So, good luck today! I'll save you a seat at lunch."

"'Kay, see you later, then."

I looked to see Eric Yorkie headed toward Bella with a very overly-helpful expression on his face. I started giggling to myself. I turned around to walk to Spanish, when I walk straight into somebody. That someone was Edward Cullen. I fell to the ground. _Ugghh_ I thought _Why did it have to be him?_ Edward and I have a hate relationship. In my opinion, I think he was just pissed that I knew all about his family.

"Watch it, Cullen!"

"Oh, I'm sorry your blind and can't see, Barker!"

I was about to say something back, when someone short and pixie-like stepped in between us.

"Hey, Alice. Would you mind telling Eddy here to BACK OFF!" I was glaring at Eddy as I said this. I called him Eddy or Cullen because I knew it made him mad. Eddy just glared right back at me, obviously reading my thoughts. Alice was always the peace-maker for us.

"Okay guys, knock it off. Eddy, I mean Edward, come on. We're going to be late for class. See you at lunch, Shelby!"

"See you." I was now in a bad mood as I went to Spanish class. The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table and waited for Bella. Mike wandered over with his puppy dog face on and sat right next to me with Jessica in tow. Looked like it was going to be that kind of day. Pretty much every day I turn Mike down when he asks me out, so I was a suspicious when he didn't talk to me today. I looked over and saw _Eddy_ smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. Bella finished getting her lunch and sat down across from me.

"Hey, Bella. How was the first half of your first day?"

"It was fine."

I looked over to glare at Eddy again, when I saw that he was staring at Bella with a frustrated look on his face.

_Awww, can't read her mind, Eddy-boy?_ He looked up to glare daggers at me before turning his attention back to Bella. I glanced over at Alice and was met with a distant look and I knew she was having a vision.

Bella followed my line of sight and asked, "Who are _they_?"

I sighed and told her the fake story about the Cullens.

"That's Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen. They moved down here a couple of years ago from Alaska. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are their foster parents."

"Wait, which are the Cullens and which are the Hales?"

"Alice is the short pixie-like one with the spiky hair, Emmett is the tall, seriously muscled one with dark, short, curly hair, and Edward is the one with the bronze colored hair. The Hales are the two blonds."

"They're all...nice looking."

I nodded as she said this. "I know."

Edward looked at me as I said this with a weird grin on his face. On his first day here, I had tried to ask him out, 'cuz I thought he was hot. Now he wouldn't let me live it down. I just glared at him and gave him the bird until he looked away.

"Especially Edward." My head whipped back as she said this.

"Oh, you want to stay away from Edward. He's bad news."

When I looked up, I saw, yet again, Edward glaring at me. Rosalie was smirking at Eddy, Jasper was, well, Jasper, and Emmett was grinning from ear to ear.

**So...that's the first chapter. It was harder than I thought! Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, those of you that read! Been busy on Senior Project stuff and finally got a break so I will update =^-^=**

**Chapter 2 Protecting Bella**

"Why would I want to stay away from him?" Bella asked.

"One, he's a complete dick, Two, reasons I can't mention, and three, he has no manners whatsoever."

Bella looked quite taken aback at my statement. Eddie didn't take too well to it. I could almost hear him growling at me. I just smirked back at him. I got up to go and dump my tray and Bella followed suit.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Bella.

"Biology," she answered.

"Me too."

We walked to Biology and I groaned when we got there. I had completely forgotten that the only empty table was next to Cullen. Eddie, for about the hundredth time that day, glared at me. I ignored him. I would do whatever it took to protect Bella from Edward. This time when Cullen looked at me, he seemed almost sad. That sure surprised me. Bella handed her slip to Mr. Banner and then made her way to the table that Eddie was sitting at, stumbling along the way. I looked at Eddie. He was rigid in his seat.

_Uh-oh_, I thought. This was not going to end well. Bella looked shocked and blushed deep red and tripped over a book in the walkway. I sat there giggling. Mr. Banner started his lecture on cellular anatomy. I tried to pay attention as best as I could, but I kept sneaking glances over at Edward and Bella. Bella had made a curtain with her hair and was glancing up at Edward every once in a while, as I was.

_Calm down, Edward, before you do something you regret. _This earned me another glare, but this one was of pure hatred. The _expression If looks could kill _went through my mind. He never relaxed. I saw Bella glance up one more time and she flinched. The second the bell rang, Edward gracefully got out of his seat and practically ran through the door.

I went to English and met Alice on the way.

"Alice, this is very bad. Eddie was glaring at Bella all through Biology. I thought he was going to kill her right then and there."

Alice just looked up at me with a sad expression on her face. I gasped.

"Alice! What did you see? You saw him killing her, didn't you?"

Alice just nodded. "I saw Edward killing her after school. You need to take her to your house or down to La Push."

I just nodded.

Jasper (**A/N: Whoo! Go Team Jasper!)** came up then and with a pained expression on his face, he stood by Alice. I immediately started backing up. I knew that it was harder for Jasper to resist human blood than any of the Cullens.

"Okay, Alice. See you later. I have to get to class." Jasper must have felt my fear for I was immediately calm as I entered the classroom. Unlike Biology, English went by very quickly and soon it was seventh period (**Marsing School has seven periods every day)** and then school was over. I went to Bella's pickup straight away. I noticed that Bella was coming out of the office with a furious and pained expression on his face. I leaned up against Bella's truck when Bella emerged from the office with an angry expression as well. Now I knew why Eddie took off so fast. He was in the tiny office with Bella! My legs started to shake as I realized how lucky Bella was to be alive.

Bella spotted me and came to talk to me.

"Hey, Bella! How'd your first day go?"

Her face fell as she answered, "Fine."

Man, that girl was a terrible liar.

"So, what are you doing after school? I wanted to see if you wanted to meet some friends of mine from La Push."

"Well, I was going to make dinner for Charlie and get some homework done, but I would love to come with you. I just have to run home first and call Charlie to tell him where I'll be. I'll just have to be back in time to make him dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll follow you to your house and then you can ride with me down there if you want to."

"Okay."

I made my way to my very awesome blue 1989 Volkswagen Rabbit that my best friend was helping me build.

**Whoo! Chapter Two! I'll bet you can guess who that friend is. If you guessed Jacob, you're right! You don't have to review, but it would be nice ^_^ P.S. I don't own Twilight. We all know that Stephenie does. T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW I actually made it to Chapter 3. So far, no reviews, but it's okay. I'm writing more for fun than anything else. And contrary to what some people my think, I don't own Twilight, but I do own myself. LOL =^_^=**

**Chapter 3 La Push**

I followed Bella to the small house her and Charlie lived in, while she went inside to call Charlie, to tell him where she would be and who she would be with if he got home before her.

While she was inside, I heard a tapping sound on my window. I turned and saw Cullen standing at my window. I rolled down the window.

"What do you want, _Eddie_?"

He didn't even glare, so you could say I was surprised.

"I'm leaving. I just wanted you to know that you won. That Bella will be safe."

I was shocked and couldn't say anything. Edward took off through the woods and seconds later, Bella came out of the house. She took in the look on my face and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I stuck the Rabbit in reverse and pulled out of her driveway. I blared Muse** (A/N: Muse rocks!!) **all the way down to La Push. I pulled up to Jacob's house and shut the car off. Jacob saw that it was me and came running out of the house with a stupid grin on his face. Man, did he ever stop growing?! He stopped short when he saw that I had an extra person with me.

"Hey, Jake. This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jacob Black, one of my best friends."

"Hey!" Jake grabbed Bella up into a giant bear hug. He looked like he was squishing her to death.

"Hey, Bella. How are you doing. Remember me?"

"Yeah, from all those summers I spent here with Charlie."

I was jealous that Jake had know Bella before me. Jake caught my look and grinned.

"Don't worry, Shelly, you're still my best friend."

"Whatever. Well, I'm gonna go down to Paul's and see what the gangs up to." I was Paul's imprint.

I saw that Jacob got angry at this and I knew that "gang" was the wrong word to say. I went to touch his arm to try and calm him down and felt his skin burning under mine.

"Crap!" I yelled without thinking. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sam's number. (**Of course I knew about the werewolves, too!)** Emily answered and I asked for Sam. "It's an emergency!"

By the time Sam got there, Jake was shaking violently and I pulled Bella into the house so nothing bad would happen to her. I went back outside to see the boys pulling Jacob into the forest, so they wouldn't be seen. I started to follow, but Paul stopped me. "I don't want you to accidentally get hurt." I could see the pain and guilt in his eyes and he kissed me and went to follow the boys.

_Flashback_

I had been dating Paul since my freshman year, when he had asked me out. Everything was going fine until Paul started missing school. I decided to go to his house after school to see if he was alright and to see if I could make him feel better, if you get my meaning.

When I got to Paul's house, Sam and Jared met me at the front door.

"I'm sorry, Shelby. You can't see Paul right now. He has Mono." I just stared at him in disbelief and shoved my way in the house. Paul was sitting on the couch, watching TV of all things. This made me furious. He didn't even call me to say that he was staying home sick. He did look sick, but I was still pissed at him.

I went up and started yelling at him.

"What, am I not so important that you couldn't have called me to tell me that you was sick?"

Paul was just sitting there, gawking at me.

"Do you like what you see? Take a good look, because I won't be coming here again for a while."

He was still totally ignoring me. That did it. I went up and slapped him across the face. I didn't even realize that he was shaking. I turned around to head back out the door, when I felt a pain across my back. I fell to the floor and I heard growling. I turned and looked back to see a wolf where Paul had been and then I passed out.

I woke up laying on a couch in a house I had never been in before. A woman with scars running down her face and neck was leaning over me.

"How are you feeling?"

I thought that over. I couldn't feel any physical pain, but the emotional pain was overwhelming.

"Fine, I guess. Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Emily and you're in my house."

I remembered everything that had happened and I sat up really fast. The pain wasn't that bad, but the dizziness was driving me crazy.

"Your back will heal all the way, but you will have scars, like mine."

She was looking at me sadly.

I got up and she led me to the kitchen. At the table sat Sam, Jared, and lastly, Paul.

Paul jumped up and came at me. I shrieked and ran out the front door. I started crying but I didn't stop running until I was home. I lived in La Push, so it wasn't that far. I went up to my room and lay on my bed, careful not to make my back bleed again, and started crying hard.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I heard a sound on my floor and woke with a start. Paul had somehow gotten into my room and was making his way to the bed. I pushed myself as far away from him as I could. I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. Then I noticed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of cutoff shorts. I started to blush a dark red.

Paul started to talk then.

"Shelly, honey, I promise I won't hurt you. Can we please talk. I promise to explain everything."

I slowly nodded my head. He sighed in relief and sat on the bed with me. He took my hand in his. I wanted to pull my hand back, but I just couldn't.

We didn't speak for a couple of minutes and then he looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm so so so so sorry! I was going to explain everything to you before you left. Okay, so here's the thing. I'm sort of a werewolf." He looked at me to see if I was okay. I was lost in thought. Everything fit together now. Why he was gone from school and more importantly, why he had exploded into a giant wolf in his living room.

He took my face in his hands. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath and asked, "So how does it work? The whole werewolf thing?"

He told me the Quileute legends that I already knew. He told me that whenever he was angry, he phased. He also told me about imprinting.

"And I kinda imprinted on you."

He was peeking down at me through his eyelashes. I got up on my knees and grabbed his face with both of my hands. I brought his face down to mine and put my lips to his. The kiss started out sweet and grew more and more passionate. Paul pulled me on top of him and started to roll over, so that he would be above me. As soon as I was on my back, I gasped in pain. Paul immediately sat me up.

"I'm fine," I said as I crawled in his lap. He stayed the night that night and we had been apart since.

_End Flashback_

I went into Jacob's house and found Bella sitting on the couch, talking to Billy.

"Hey, Billy."

His gaze met mine and I could practically see the question coming from his eyes. I just gave a small nod. I turned to Bella. "We should probably go soon, so you can fix dinner for Charlie."

She nodded and we left a few minutes later.

**Whew! I know I'm off track from the books but whatever. I kinda like it the way it is. Please review! O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! Chapter 4 Finally! R&R Please!! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: MUWAAA! I own Twilight!!**

**Alice: Tell the truth, Shelby. I can see that you are.**

**Me: Stop looking into my future, you pixie!**

**Eddie: I can tell that you are debating it in your head.**

**Me: Stay out of my head, Edweirdo!**

**Alice and Eddie boy: Just admit it!!**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Twilight. Stephenie does.**

Chapter 4 The Cullens' House

After dropping Bella off at her house and declining dinner, I quickly went home to tell my mom that I was going over to the Cullens' house. Alice had some explaining to do and I had some apologizing to do for chasing off Edweirdo.

"Fine. Just be back by dinner time." I kissed her on the check and ran back out to my Rabbit. I then drove over to the Cullen's as fast as I could without getting caught by Charlie. The second I started knocking on the door, it opened and I was wrapped in a big bear hug.

"Emmett...can't...breath!" He chuckled and set me down. I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch together and Jasper was in the middle of playing a game on their Wii. Alice and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. Carlisle and Esme came up and gave me a hug and then wrinkled their noses in disgust. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I was down at Jake's earlier."

"That's okay, sweetheart." Esme was always so kind and motherly to me, even though I kept causing her family trouble, which reminded me why I was here.

My face went bright red and I started talking about 90 miles an hour.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to chase Edward off! I was just trying to protect the new girl, Bella. I know you guys know I don't like Eddie, but I would never intentionally chase him off and break your family apart like this! Please forgive me! I am so sorry!" About half way through my speech, I started crying. I felt cold arms around me and someone pulled me against their chest. I just cried until I had no tears left. I looked up to see who was hugging me and I was surprised to see Jasper.

"It's okay, Shelby. I won't hurt you. I felt all of your hurting and sadness and wanted to help."

Embarrassed, I mumbled a thank you against his chest. Alice came bouncing into the room and screeched to a stop when she saw Jasper's shirt that I had ruined with my tears.

"Ah, man. That was my favorite shirt of Jasper's. Did you have to go and ruin it?"

"Sorry, Alice. And it's not like you can't just buy him another one." I was starting to get irritated. I was getting a headache, due to crying. I always got a headache when I cried.

Esme came up to me then.

"It's okay, honey. We don't blame you for Edward leaving. It was the best thing for him to do."

"Thanks, Esme. Alice can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

We went up to her room. She sat on the bed and I sat beside her.

"So, what's up?"

"What did you see exactly in your vision today?"

"I saw Bella going home and Edward following her there. He killed her before Charlie got home."

"What about the other vision you had at lunch?"

"I saw Bella and I as best friends. I also saw her as one of us." I gasped. Alice just nodded an understanding nod.

"Thanks for telling me, Alice. I had better head home and fix dinner."

"No problem, Shelly. And one more thing, you really do stink."

I laughed.

"Only to you vamps."

She laughed with me and I headed down stairs.

She turned to me.

"Hey, do you want to go shopping sometime next week?"

"Sure. Just call me and I'll see when I can."

She smiled.

We made it downstairs and Emmett,once again, gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Come see me again, little sis. Hopefully Edward will be back then and we can pull another prank on him like we did last month."

"Thanks, Emmett. I would like that a lot. Now, behave yourself while I'm not here and try no to get into very much trouble."

Emmett laughed at that.

"I'll try, but I don't think it's possible for me."

"See you guys tomorrow at school!" I went out to my car and headed home. As soon as I got there, I found a note on the front door from my parents saying to meet them down at Billy's for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up!! You don't have to review, but it would be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Twilight or any of the characters! Stephenie does! I just own myself =3**

Chapter 3 Dinner at Billy's

After I found the note, I made my way down to Jake's for the second time that day. I didn't especially want to see Jake, seeing as I pissed him off earlier when I spoke of Sam and his "gang". I was the last to arrive at Billy's. When I pulled up, Jake came running out the front door with a huge grin on his face.

He yanked open my door and pulled me into a hug almost as bone-crushing as Emmett's hug. I froze and he pulled back. I must have looked confused and surprised because he just laughed.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"What for?" He seemed surprised that I thought he was mad at me.

"For talking about going to see Paul."

"Of course I'm not mad. I know you're friends with Sam and dating Paul and I respect that, even though I'm not a big fan of Sam and his followers."

"Whatever. Let's go eat."

At the mention of food, Jake grabbed my hand and yanked me into the house. Harry and Sue Clearwater and their kids, Leah and Seth, my parents, and Sam and Emily were already sat down and ready to eat.

Emily looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and went to take my seat at the table. I walked by Billy and kissed him on the check.

He chuckled. "What was that for?"

"For being such an old sweetheart."

He chuckled again and I sat down in between Emily and Jake. We started eating and I just about started laughing at how much Sam, Jake, and Seth were eating. When I was done, I went and sat in Billy's small living room, while watching the Eagles whoop the Cowgirls (**A/N: sorry if I offend anyone. I really don't like the Cowboys.)** Jake came in and sat by me. He smiled and took my hand.

"I know you know what's going on with Sam's gang."

I froze and took my hand away. I started to stand up to leave when I felt Jake's hand on my arm.

"Hey, don't go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

We sat in an awkward silence.

"So...how'd you meet Bella?"

"Umm...at school today?" I made it sound like a question. "I didn't want her to feel like a loner."

He laughed. "Cool. You should bring her here more often." I was instantly jealous. Jake was one of my best friends. Why did she have to butt in? She was starting to get on my nerves.

I got up and quickly said, "Well, see ya, Jake. I gotta go. I have school tomorrow."

He looked hurt. "Yeah, see you later."

I went out to my car and Sam followed me.

"Hey, are you okay."

"Yeah, never better. Why wouldn't I be?" I said this sarcastically.

"You seemed kinda...out of it tonight."

I just shrugged my shoulders. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Whoa! You're burning up!"

I pulled my hand back.

"I'm fine, Sam. I just need to sort some things out. I gotta go. I have school tomorrow."

"I don't think you should go to school tomorrow."

"I said I'm fine, Sam. You're not my Alpha so you can't command me like I'm part of the pack."

He mumbled,"Yet."

I felt all the wind gust out of me.

"What did you say?" I was gasping for air. "That's not possible! I'm not a male!"

"Yeah, except the fact that you're burning up and you ate a ton of food at dinner."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"NO! Of course not! I'm just saying that you might phase any day now. It could be dangerous, so I don't want you to go to school."

"I think I'll be just fine. I don't need your concern. I might just be getting sick. I'll go see Carlisle tomorrow."

Sam was pissed, to say the least.

"Don't spend anymore time with those bloodsuckers. Remember the treaty."

I was instantly just as pissed.

"Why the hell can't I spend time with them? They're like a second family to me, with exceptions to Edward and Rosalie(who just didn't like me). They know I'm Quileute, but they don't care or say anything about it. They treat me like I'm their daughter and sister."

Sam flinched at this. He was shaking from how pissed he was.

"Because I don't want to have to save your sorry ass if they figure out that you're going to phase."

I started shaking all over. How dare he insult the Cullens! They were so nice to me, even when I didn't deserve it.

"Whoa, calm down, Shelby."

"Shut up and mind your own damn business! I'm going home." I stalked off towards my house when I heard Sam say, "Just stay away from them."

That did it. I turned around to kick his butt, when I felt a sharp pain going down my back. I fell to my knees and saw Sam running up to me. I was furious. And then, I exploded.

**Whew. I had to debate with myself whether I wanted to be a vampire or werewolf. Then I decided I didn't like Edweirdo too well and decided werewolf because I wanted to be imprinted on. R&R ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people! Chapter 6 is up for those of you who read (if anybody does, considering I have no reviews). But whatever. I write for my entertainment. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ha Ha I own Twilight and there's nothing anybody can do about it!**

**Sam (Alpha voice): Tell them you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: *sigh* I don't own Twilight (Dang Alpha orders!)**

Chapter 6 Being a Werewolf

After I literally exploded, I ran into the forest. I knew that I was a wolf. I didn't need to look at my snow white paws to figure it out. I kept running until I was tired, so I fell asleep in the middle of the forest.

_Next Morning_

I woke up the next morning and felt someone pressed into my side. I was still in wolf form and I couldn't hear their thoughts, so whoever it was, he or she was in their human form. I turned and saw that it was Paul. I was instantly relieved. He woke up and looked in my eyes. Before I could say anything, he got up and walked away. I felt sad for a while before I heard his thoughts join mine.

Me: Bold

Paul: Italicized

**Hey**

_Are you okay?_

**Yeah. I was just shocked. And plus I didn't want to hurt anyone.**

_Sam was worried. And so was I. Please don't do that again._

**I won't. Now will you tell me how to phase back, so I can kiss you?**

_Sure thing. Just picture yourself human._

**Just like that? It's that easy?**

_Yup._

I pictured myself human and I was suddenly lying on the ground, naked. Paul phased back and pulled on a pair of cutoff shorts. He came over and handed me a t-shirt. I quickly pulled it on. It came to about mid thigh. Paul chuckled.

"It's not as if I haven't seen any of that before."

"Yeah, but I just don't want to give you any ideas."

"Too late."

He walked over to me and we kissed as if we were the last two people on earth. His tongue traveled along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, and his tongue slid in. His hand went under my shirt and grabbed my breast. I gasped and ran my hands over his amazing muscles.

"Ahem."

We jumped apart and saw that Sam was leaning against a tree. My face went bright red, but Paul kept calm, for once.

Sam pushed off the tree and walked over to us. He surprisingly gave me a hug.

"Glad to see you're okay. You should go see Emily. She's sick with worry. And welcome to the pack."

"Thanks, Sam."

He let go of me and started off towards home. Paul grabbed my hand and we followed at human speed. Within an hour, we were back in La Push. We stopped at Sam and Emily's first to ease Emily's worrying. As soon as I stepped in the house, I was enclosed in a hug from Emily.

"Shelby! Thank goodness you're safe. I was worrying so much. You just took off and was gone all night!"

"Emily, calm down. I'm fine. I just needed some time to think."

"Well, don't ever do it again! We were all worried. Speaking of which, you need to go talk to your parents. They called here at about one o'clock."

I groaned.

"Oh, crap. Well, I'll be grounded for a couple of months, to say the least."

Paul put his arms around my waist and said, "Come on, honey. Let's go talk to them."

Emily stopped us.

"Hang on. You need some clothes. Let's go see if mine fit you."

I blushed when I realized that I was wearing nothing but Paul's shirt.

Paul opened his mouth and said, "_I_ don't mind what you're wearing."

"Of course _you_ don't, Paul. But her parents would probably have a heart attack if they saw her like this."

As I was walking with Emily to her closet, I could see Paul straining his neck to see as much of my legs as he could before I disappeared around the corner.

I quickly followed Emily.

"Well, I don't knew if any of my clothes will fit you. You have grown quite a bit."

Originally, I was about five foot six and could fit Emily's clothes just fine. After phasing, I was well over six feet tall. I was also a lot more muscular, too.

"You know what? That's okay, Emily. I can sneak up to my room though my window and get some clothes."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Positive."

"Well, okay."

I turned around and went back to the front door. Paul lifted his eyebrows when he was that I hadn't changed. I just shrugged and said, "None of her clothes fit me anymore."

He nodded and we left Sam and Emily's. We went to my house and I snuck in my bedroom window by climbing up the drain pipe. Paul followed me up. I'm sure he was looking up my shirt the whole way. I wen to my closet first thing and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a bright orange tank top, since nothing else of mine fit. Hmm. I would have to go shopping sometime. I put on my black hightop converse and went downstairs for some breakfast. Paul followed me and I fixed some eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and muffins. It was enough to feed and army, but for Paul and me, it was barely enough.

My parents got up then and when they saw Paul and me, their eyes bulged.


End file.
